The Rise of the Valkyries
by Tt 45
Summary: In ancient time, a group of warriors called the Valkyries, brave women that slay evil from all realms until they when extinct centuries ago. But what do these warriors have to do with Dr. Jane Foster? Will she be the one to help the Valkyries return with the Ebony Blade? But be ready to face death and the truth with her Asgardian lover?
1. Bedtime Story

**A/N: Hey everyone just wanted to throw you my new story of the Prince of Asgard & his lady of Midgard. Or is she? But you'll have to wait and see enjoy readers!**

* * *

"Long ago in ancient time, the Valkyrie were powerful group of women in the nine realms. They leader, Brunnhilde lead every Valkyries to victory with her white winged horse, Aragorn and the most powerful sword in the nine realms the Ebony Blade. Legend say that the blade can hold and cut through any energy that come it way. And with Lady Brunnhilde leading the Valkyrie into glories battle in each realms. The Valkyries live in peace in Vanaheim until-"

"Until what, father?" A young Thor asked excitedly. Him and his brother Loki were in they room listening to they father Odin, All-Father of Asgard telling a story to them.

Loki sighed, "Thor, how would we know what happen if you intrupped father?"

"The excited is killing me, brother. Like how come Vanaheim was home to the Valkyrie, but now to our friend Hogun and other Asgardian live there?"

"Then let father continue if the legend, you brute!"

"Now boys there no need to argue," Odin smiled. "But may I continue with this tale of heroism? Then you will understand how Vanaheim become the sister race of Asgard."

"Yes, please." Both Thor and Loki said in unison.

"Aye, where were I the story say one of they own sister betrayed them by working for the fire demon know as Sultur and attack the Leader of the Valkyrie at her weaken. The wounded Brunnhilde fought with great strength and bravery, but failed on the battle field with every Valkyrie there. On her final effect, she give Vanaheim to me for protection and sealed the Ebony Blade and her most verable treasure away from her betray sister or anyone that dare to use it for harm."

Both princes looked surprise that the story ended there with no battle for revenge, avenge or justice.

"The story ended there, father?" Loki asked. "No sequel?"

"It have seem so, my sons."

"Had any warrior try to search for the sword or Brunnhilde's treasure, father? Or is there any Valkyrie living?" Thor asked.

"Née, my son all the Valkyrie had fallen with they leader on the battlefield. Only your friend Sir is the last of the Valkyrie," Odin replied. He gotten up and went the door than stopped. "But some believe that the Valkyrie will return again with the Ebony Blade for justice. Goodnight, my sons."

"Goodnight, father," the princes of Asgard said than went straight to bed.

Odin left the room to let his sons sleep in peace. Thor's questions still plaque his mind about the Valkyrie. Are they any more Valkyries living in thy time now? The only Valkyrie that live in the city is the orphan Sif, a young child train to become a Valkyrie warrior for the future. So the Legend much been talking about Sif avenging her fallen Valkyrie with the Ebony Blade. But where can that been hiding? Lady Brunnhilde was a woman know to go to Midgard alone for her reasons. And what treasure does Lady Brunnhilde have anyway? Was the treasure a powerful weapon? Or unlimited knowledge? Only time will tell in these time of peace.


	2. A New Danger

**Musplheim**

Muspelheim, a hellish hell fire realm for the fire demon and they King, Surtur. The Fire Demon and two of his loyal, strongest servants have been imprisoned in his realm for centuries all thanks to Odin and Brunnhilde. But now was his time to cause chaos, destroy, and death on each of nine realms then would take great pleasure by killing the child of Odin's and take Brunnhilde's treasure.

"For centuries, I, Surtur had been imprisoning by the likes of the King of Asgard and the First Leader of the Valkyries." Surtur raise from his throne and roared, "Now it's the time for Ragnarok!"

The fire demons cheered to their king's speech with they weapon high above they head.

"Rise, my Enchantress, my Executioner the time for Ragnarok had come upon us."

The sealed door was broken show a man and woman exiting out of there. The man in an all red Asgardian armor with black gloves and boots was called Skurge, the Executioner. This man doesn't talk much, but let his double-bladed battle axe and his lover do all the talking. The woman with the long blonde hair in red armor and boots as well. She was called Amora, the Enchantress a former Valkyrie that when rouge by betraying her sisters and killing Brunnhilde.

"My Lord," Amora and Skurge bow to greet the Fire King. "It has been too long since the taste of winning and death. But I've believed there is a danger in your plan."

"Whom?! The Thunder God, Thor! He has no chance against me, Surtur, the Fire Demon King!"

"With Brunnhilde help, I fear so." Amora couldn't explain how can her enemy be alive for centuries when she fires her strength blast that could've killed her.

"Impossible!" Surtur roared in rage it been centuries and the only problem would be old man Odin. But that witch! Brunnhilde, the First Leader of Valkyrie still here in the land of the living, "I want you and Executioner to find and kill her again! Kill her!"

Amora and Skurge bowed they head and left Musplheim to find their worse enemy- Brunnhilde on Midgard.

 **Asgard**

"That's odd," said the Guardian of Asgard, Heimdall. He sensed something powerful, evil, and ancient was heading to Midgard then disappear from his sight. All-father Odin could know about this information since his oldest son there.

Asgard, the city of golden had changed since the battle for the Aether against the Dark Elves. The city grows stronger and returns to its beauty even if they lost a lot of Asgardians on that day. The All-father Odin's heart still broken from losing his wife Frigga but won the love from both of his sons again. Thor still wanted to stay on Midgard with his mortal lover Jane Foster while his adopted son Loki still the Trickster God but changed a little since he did help save the nine realms with Thor, Jane, and her friends.

Odin was sitting in his chair thinking about the future of Asgard. He wasn't getting any younger and would soon need the next King and Queen. He really hoped that his son Thor get his priorities straight out and marry Sif instead of that moral known as Jane Foster. Sure the little moral show loyal, brave, strong enough to handle the Aether, and beyond intelligent but only have a short lifespan and there were something off about her like if he knows her centuries ago. He doesn't want his son to lose the woman he loves in just a few years.

"All-father, I've come with news," the Guardian of the Asgard said interrupt his train of through.

"What does the Guardian of Asgard need to see me for?"

"Minutes ago, I sensed something heading for Midgard then disappear once landing."

"I see. Thank you, Heimdall. I'll handle this matter at once." Heimdall nodded then left to continue his duty as the watcher of the nine realms. Midgard had been a problem since the day his old war sister-in-arm, Brunnhilde has this world. They may have their different, but in the time of war the two would come together and slay evil for the good. No one has ever found her body, weapons, and the winged horse Aragorn that only let it master rode on him.

From behind him, he hears a chuckled, "Not ever a few Midgard's months there and Thor and his moral starting problems."

The old king didn't need to turn around to know who that was and just said, "I have got a mission for you now."

"This could be fun."

 **London**

Dr. Jane Foster of Midgard just woken from her sleep after a night of passion with her Asgardian boyfriend the Thunder God, Thor Odinson. He did things to her body that no man could do. But the only thing he damages was her legs of the bed and wall too. She was surprised that she doesn't have any broken bones during the love making. But the memory of everything that happens against the King of the Dark Elf, Malekith since the past two weeks and remembers what her father had said to her.

 _It was during April when Jane was just a little girl at the age of seven or eight years old. She was with her father_ _camping for the first time of camping since she was having problems with a girl named_ _Diana_ , _causing a fight and a hurt Diana. But during the fight, Jane didn't have any bruises nor bloody lips or nose. She was suspended for a week and that how her and father when camping in the middle of no way. Did she say that she was afraid of the_ _dark too?_ _Her father, Jason was a man that loved the stars and wanted his daughter to understand them as well. Just liked her mother before she died._

 _"Daddy, I'm afraid! I don't think I can do_ _it."_

 _"And why is that, my darling?" He asked as he was putting the fire pit out. "Come and sit with me, Jane."_

 _"But it_ _will be scary and lonely in the dark."_

 _"Scary? Lonely? How about can I show you the secret of the dark? But will have to come over here."_

 _Jane sighed then walked to her father and hug his arm._

 _"It's alright, my Jane." He rubbed her hair and brought her closer. "Let's look at the beautiful stars shining our night sky."_ _She looked up and couldn't believe her eyes. The sky has the zillion of stars shining so bright and forming like a river with it curves showing. The stars had just may her stopped being afraid of the night now._

 _"Jane, I want to remember this, my child," she looked her father confusedly, but listen to his word. "_ _I need you to understand that no matter what happened in your life you must stay strong. Yes, you're strong just like your mother, but I want you to be stronger."_

 _"But how can I be stronger, daddy?"_

 _"Your mother would always look to the stars for guidance and that what you need."_

 _"Like the stars that guide people to safety?"_

 _"Yes, like the star."_

Now she needs the stars for help. When she saw Frigga, Queen of Asgard and mother of Thor die in front of her. She felt that it was her fault every day. From the time she meets and talks to the Queen, she had a felt this motherly love from her. She never has that feeling before motherly love in her life.

"Jane?" She smiled to voice and turn to see her naked Asgardian boyfriend woke up. "Are you well?"

"Yes, Thor I'm well. Thank you." Jane went over to kiss his forehead. "You worry too much."

"It's my duty to worry about you, my love." He said as he kissed her back.

"I was thinking about my dad telling me about the stars. How that they would guide me to where I suppose to be. My dad loved the stars."

"I should thank the son of Fosters for setting his daughter on this path. It brought us together."

"Yeah, I just wished that I had met my mom before she dies."

"I'm sorry to hear that your mother had passed, but may I ask how my lady?"

"My dad, Jason said that mom was attacked by someone she knew and wasn't going to make it. She fought to stay alive just to bring me into this world and hear me cry for the first time before passing away."

Thor sighed sadly remembering when his mother protected Jane to the very end. But not having a mother from the beginning? Would have been hard for him and his brother Loki just being raised by the All-father Odin. The son of Foster had created and raised the love of his life. This man sounds like a worthy person to see and learn more so that he can have Jane hand in marries.

"Would it be alright if one day I can have the honor to meet your father?"

Jane stopped the kisses and smile, "Wait, you want to meet my dad?"

Thor nodded bring his woman closer to him and smile at her surprise again. Why won't he wants to meet the man that creation this beautiful, wonderful mortal? Lady Jane is the woman he wants to live with forever until it is time to go home then reunited again. Yes, mortal had little time to live, but he will find a way to have her live longer like him.

"Of course, I would like to meet your father, my Lady."

"Thank you, Thor!" She jumped up taking the covers that were hiding his naked body and his other hammer. She smirked, "Ready for round two, my Thunder God?"

"Of course, my little mortal. I hunger for your body always." Jane squealed then jumped on her Asgardian boyfriend to continue their night of passion again.

Finally, the morning cloud comes waking everyone up. In the kitchen, Dr. Erik Selvig was making coffee while the young intern knows as Darcy Lewis was eating a bowl of Lucky Charms watching some cartoon. Thor and Jane enter the kitchen causing Darcy to smirk in amuse.

"Oh, well, well, well look who finally woke up. I thought you guys was going to stay there and keep sucking faces."

Jane glared at her intern/best friend/little sister to that statement. "Good morning and stop picking."

"Lady Darcy, Erik, I hope you all sleep well?" Thor asked as he drinks his coffee from the coffee pot again.

Erik sighed, "Glad I've my coffee first. Thor, we talked about this you can't have all that caffeine in you or you'll become another Darcy.

"That's not truth!" Darcy objected. "Caffeine doesn't make me who I am it my lovely personality!"

Jane and Erik give her a really look while Thor laughed, "Née, this mortal beverage shall not affect the Prince of Asgard!"

Darcy pouted, "I get no love here."

Jane cleared her throat drawing everyone attention to her, "Hey Erik, Thor and I will be visiting my father in Norwich."

"Seriously you guys are going to see Papa Jason without me?!" Darcy asked excitedly. She had met Jane's father, Jason since working with Jane and can see him as a second father to her that live on the farm of Norwich. Plus she would love to see how the Thunder God can handle an elder man like Jason Foster. "Take me with you!"

"I don't see why not. You all need after saving the world or the nine realms," Erik laughed then took a drink of his coffee.

"Then it decides! The son of Odin ready to face the son of Foster!" Thor slammed the pot down to the ground causing Erik to glare at him. "My apology, old friend."

After breakfast was over, Jane and Darcy was in they regular clothes waiting for Thor in the parking lot. Thor sighed in the mirror looking at himself as he wore his Donald Blake disguise. His friends, the Avengers said it better to live in disguise so that the people won't know who you are unless you're Tony Stark. As Donald Blake, he just a simple doctor with a limp and a crane that disguises his mighty hammer, Mjolnir. He when down to meet the girl and get ready to head to Norwich, Norfolk.

Darcy was driving with Thor sitting on the passenger side while Jane was in the back sleeping. "So are you excited to meet Jane's dad, Thor? Nervous?"

Thor chuckled, "Excite? Nervous? I believe both are playing hand in hand with my body."

"Why, hot stuff?"

"In Asgard, my father disliked Lady Jane being there when she needed our aid. He even called her a goat unworthy on the table. Now I worry how will her father handle a god dating his only daughter."

"Seriously?

"Indeed, Lady Darcy," Thor looked the mirror to his Jane sleeping like an angel. "I never know why father dislikes Jane, but I love this woman."

"Like wanna marry her in love?"

"Yes."

"Oh," was all she can say. The thought of Jane getting marry to the Prince of Asgard, the Thunder God is going to be the coolest wedding she would ever go to. But that would mean Jane would've to stay in Asgard forever leaving her and Erik on Earth. "Just promise me you will protect her and give a beautiful blonde haired niece."

Thor chuckled, "I always wanted a daughter anyway."

 **Norwich, Norfolk**

Norwich, Norfolk a quiet little town that Thor have ever seen before. He never has the chance to have peace and quiet only when he with his Lady Jane. Now he was getting the chance to met the father of his love after what have happened against the Dark Elves. The girls had told him everything about Jason Foster. The man was born and raised in Iceland, he looked stronger than your avenge old man, he studied the stars like his daughter and love traveling all around the world back in his youth before falling in love with her mother.

Once when they reached the farm area, Thor started sensing magic- powerful magic as they were getting closer to Foster's farm. Midgard have lost it love for magic centuries ago and only some heroes like Dr. Strange have the power of magic. The farm looked like a simple white big house with the barn house in the back with chickens walking around and can hear other farm animals from a distance.

"Your father's farm is beautiful, Jane." He said as they exit out of her car.

"I know right! Look, babies chicks!" Darcy ran to the chicks leaving Jane and Thor alone in search of her father.

"He might be chopping wood up in the back. Let's take a look shall we."

The couple when to the back to see a muscle elder with an ax on his shoulder. He had gray hair and muscle like a young healthy male chopping wood. Beside other elders like his father, this man can pass out like a former soldier that live through then it all.

"Is that my Jane staring at my back without giving me a calling me?" Jason asked as he places the ax down then turn around with a smile.

"Hey daddy," Jane went to him and hugged her father. "I wanted to surprise and introduce you to my boyfriend, Thor Odinson as Donald Blake."

Thor walked to them then let his hand out, "It's an honor to meet you, sir."

"Now I finally meet the man who left my daughter for two years," Jason stated as his hand and smiled. "But it a pleasure to you, Thor."

"I'm sorry about that, but thank you, sir." There were something off about this man from the moment he grabbed his hand. Only three of his moral friends can put a lot of strength to make him feel it. This is getting stranger and interesting in every second.


	3. Brunnhilde's Treasure

**A/N: Hey readers, first I wanted to say I'm sorry about the last chapter. I felt that I was just sending the chapter too fast because of family and school issue. So please enjoy, follow, favorite, and leave me a review** **if** **you may.**

' _This is a strong and familiar mortal,'_ Thor through as he continued to shake and stare at the father of his lover. This feeling of deja vu as his looked at the man called Jason Forster like if he has seen him before. Maybe he a past warrior when Midgard still had swords and magic. That would explain it all do to Jane's never give up the spirit.

The handshake felt like far once when they heard Darcy's laughs and footsteps coming their way. The men let go to see Darcy running away from babies sheep and the family dog, Gin, Icelandic Sheepdog.

Jason laughed at the scene and moved to aid Darcy, "Have you been messing with the babies again?"

"No! Tell them to stop it already!"

"Gin! Round them up and guard them!" The Icelandic follow her master order and took the sheep to pit. He then went to hug his second daughter, "It's so good to see you, Darcy."

She hugged him back with a smile, "It's so good to see you too." She let go then move to Thor with a smile. "Can you believe this is Jane's boyfriend, Thor God of Thunder?"

"Yeah," he walked to get his ax. "I needed free help on the farm anyway and with a God that can control the weather. The crop needs more water in them anyway."

Jane crossed her arms and give her father a glance, "Dad, you can't use Thor for the farm like that."

"And he the God of Thunder not the God of Weather," Darcy pointed.

"A thunder can't start without it clouds and clouds make rain when it full and gray, missy." He said walking off cool with the ax on his shoulder.

"Your father is interesting, Lady Jane," Thor laughed.

"You don't know the half of it," said a smiling Jane. She then pulls his arm to lead him to the barn. "Come on, I got something to show you. See you later, Darcy."

"Don't do something I haven't done," she said causing Jane to glare at her again. Once when the couple left her, Darcy sighed, "Great now I'm alone and talking to myself."

"Well, I won't said you're alone now, Lady Darcy," a sinister said laughing from behind her.

Darcy turned around with a shocked face as she saw who it was. "What are you doing here?"

In the barn, Jane leads Thor to the family's barn where there was three horses, three cows, more chickens around, sheep, and a donkey there that live on the farm. But what Jane really wanted to show Thor the three horses, first one was a strong black yet older looking called Midnight, her father's horse. The next one was an all white horse that was Jane's name Sliver. And the last horse was Darcy's just a light brown called Tex short for texting.

"Hey, guys, how you been?" Jane asked as she rubbed each horse. "Thor, I want you to meet Midnight, Silver, and Tex. Guys this is Thor." At first, Midnight granted in a protected way, stomping his hoof in a charging or getting the ready kick down the door and get him. Jane steps in front of her boyfriend to stop the Mustang by bringing relaxing her head on his, "Midnight stop. Thor isn't a threat, he is my boyfriend."

Midnight granted in a disappointed way, but calm down once when his master's daughter came closer. Jane enters Silver's room then laid on the hay and did the come here to her boyfriend.

Thor chuckled and when to his malady then laid next to her, "I have been around horse my whole life and only seen them listen to the ladies on Asgard."

"How come?" Another thing she loves about Thor is that he sounds so beautiful, so sexy when he tells an old legend.

"Long ago horse where winged horses called the Pegasus. But the Pegasus would only ride the group of brave, powerful warriors women called the Valkyrie."

"Women like Sif?" From the second time, she meets Sif, where Asgard was under attack, can felt jealousy coming from the goddess even from other women.

"It's completion with a Valkyrie, but that what would Sif be if the Valkyrie still were together. Centuries ago, the Valkyrie fought the Fire King Surtur of Muspelheim when one of the sisters betrayed them. Every Valkyrie dead on their realms. There are some female warriors that like to be called Valkyrie."

"Then why not reform the Valkyrie?"

"That what Sif been having trouble with since becoming a warrior. The Valkyrie are strong hearted and willing woman that believe their leader Brunhilde will return and lead them again."

"Brunhilde?" Jane sat up feeling like she knows that name before. She never heard that goddess name, but it feels so familiar now.

"Does the name trouble you, Jane?" Thor leaning up asking why his lady seem troubled by the Legend Valkyrie Brunhilde.

"I don't know. It's like I have a heard of Brunhilde along time ago... Maybe it's nothing, Thor."

"Are you sure, my lady?"

"Yeah, and how about I can show you my favorite place in the land of Foster's farm."

"I would that if it to pleases my lady some more."

Jane giggled to his charms then rushed out to get a blank and something there can drink and eat before dinner came. As she enters the house she sees her dad in the living room staring at the fire in his chair. And that's how she knows her father was in deep thinking again. Jason always has his deep thinking when it about her and mostly about her mother Barbara again. She sighed sadly whenever she sees her dad like this it always brings her pain and remembers what he said it always painful when your soulmate leave this world without you and it always feels like a struggle to live. Just living for her was giving him the will to continue on in life.

"Is something wrong Jane?" He asked without turning around.

"Oh, nothing just going to take Thor my favorite place," she replied as she walked then sat next to him.

"Not planning to do give me a grandchild, right Janey?"

"Daddy!" She playfully punched him on the arm. "What with you and Darcy wanting us to have a baby?"

"Blonds babies are the new cute now."

"Funny. Where are you thinking about mom again?"

He sighed and then scoffed, "I was thinking about you, my dear. I've watched you become a strong woman with the help of Aunt Bragi and Grandfather Drake there to help guide us."

"Well, I do have an amazing family to thanks for."

"Right just wished your mother can see that our own daughter become a doctor and now in love with a God? That's an interesting story for the grandchild."

"We aren't having a child. Maybe!"

"Good, just be home by dinner, young lady."

Jane glazed to his rule as if she was a teenager again and smile then kissed his check. "See you later, Daddy!"

Jason watched his daughter walked to the kitchen then out the door. He rolled his eyes and smiled, "Our daughter is something, huh? Still, I wished to can see for yourself, Barbara." He heard a big thump and laughter coming from upside guest room. "What the Hell?" But when he has gotten up he started to have this pain in his chest. He gasped and grabbed his chest knowing what just had happened and need to be ready.

While Jane was in the house, Thor was trying to saddle Sliver that was running away from him in a playful way. He grunted in frustration then heard moaning and felt a figure magic behind the hen house. He went to investigate and couldn't believe his own eyes it's was Lady Darcy kissing his brother Loki. Jane had told this tale after the fight against Malekith and the Dark Elves but thought it was just Darcy's flirting again. But in a way, this was good since he knows Darcy can handle his brother and believe that she would love the God of Mischief for who he is. And this would be a perfect time to give them both a taste of brotherly love.

"Lady Darcy! Brother!" The couple looked up and were surprised to see Thor and Silver there.

Loki quickly dropped Darcy to the ground and got up to greet his brother. "Brother. What a surprise to see you here."

Thor crossed his arms, "I believe I could be saying that, Loki."

"And I believe I should be said, 'Ow!'" Darcy shouted then glared at Loki. "Thanks Loki for dropping me like that!"

The Tricker smirked, "You welcome, Lady Darcy. Now leave us while we discuss an important matter."

"Hey! You can't boss me around like I'm your woman now, dude!"

"Well guess what my darling? You're mine woman now be gone and wait for Thor and me to return." He used his thumb to rub her lips then teleported her into the Forster's house. He turned his attention back to Thor and smiled, "Now I can see why mortal are so fun. I can never get enough from her."

"Lady Darcy had that special about her, but what are you doing here Loki?"

"I'm here cause someone from Musplheim that must powerful, ancient, and evil is here on Midgard."

"I would've sensed something coming, but this place is a lot different than anyplace I've ever traveled."

"I agreed, this place may look beautiful but slowly supposes my magic for some reason."

"I've noticed that as well, brother. Even in my Donald Blake form, my magic is being supposed as well. Show me where this threat lays so that I shall meet them."

"As that?"

"Nay," Thor raise up his staff and ready to start his chant. "I take my staff and strike through mortal bounds calling forth Thor, God of Thunder!" The thunder strikes him down letting his armor, cape, and weapon appear on him with thunders in the background. Now he looked like himself. "Let's greet our new guests then."

"Thor?" The brothers turned around to see Jane exiting out of her home and coming to her boyfriend. "What going on?"

The Thunder God sighed sadly hated to leave his lady, but this was his duty and responsibility to fight any evil that dares to threaten the innocent. "Something had landed on Midgard, Jane. I must go."

"Oh, okay." Jane nodded, but then hugged him and whisper, "Just be back and safe, right?"

Thor smiled and kissed her knuckles, "I give you my word, my lady." The couple was about to lean closely to kiss one another but were stopped by Loki's clear his throat.

Thor chuckled but gave his lady once the last kiss to her knuckles then let her go went to his brother and flow off to the threat.

Jane couldn't help it but just stared at the sky as she couldn't see Thor anymore. It has been a problem for the past two years and needs that someone to always tell her that everything will be alright. Jane gasped when she felt Darcy grabbed her shoulder with that

"You know he going to come back, right Boss?"

"Yeah, but I still hate to see him gone."

"He would be back hopefully with Loki so that I can slap that big jerk!"

Jane giggles as she felt Silver use her head and lightly push her back. "What he did now, Darcy?" The scientist asked ready to hear her intern problem and enjoy a ride around the farm to ease her worries too.

 **Mile ways in Norwich, Norfolk**

The sons of Asgard landed on another farm that looked like a battlefield. There were smoke, fire, damages, and death to everything and everyone here.

Thor grunted in frustration once he saw men and women laying all over the ground. Ever as a warrior, he knows that war and death go hand in hand but still hate seeing it happened to innocent people. "How can this happen in a matter of few minutes?" He asked his brother to see if he can figure out.

Loki looked around and he knew that these mortals were coming toss the threat with no weapons instead of running away. Odd. "These mortals didn't fall willingly."

"Indeed, but I can see there was two attacker instead of one." Some of the people were cut in half instead of being blasted to death.

The God of Mischief walked to one of the victims, "The weapon must be powerful to still have a lot of magic here. Darwins do love making a powerful weapon for people, huh?"

Before Thor can reply, noise can be heard inside the house and the brothers quickly ran to it. When they enter the house they see an old woman on the floor bleeding.

Thor kneed down to help the woman, "Ma'am are you alright? What happened here?"

The woman gasped trying to spoke with the blood coming from her mouth now, "The...Enchantress is back."

"Amora, the Enchantress?" Both brothers had heard of that name before from father's stories about the Valkyrie centuries ago. Amora, the Enchantress was a powerful sorceress in Asgard that becomes a member of the Valkyrie then betrayed her sisters by joining with the Fire Demon, Surtur. Some even believe that the Enchantress' magic can rival Loki's as well.

The old woman nodded then grabbed Thor's collar and grunted, "She after... Brunnhilde's treasure! Must protect."

Brunnhilde's treasure? Everyone was searching for the treasure of Brunnhilde, the Leader of the Valkyrie for centuries. There was rumor believing that her treasure might be on Midgard since she was a princess there before becoming a Valkyrie. Now the Enchantress is back and killing those that know where the treasure lies.

"I give you my word we will protect Brunnhilde's treasure and avenge you and your family," Thor promise. "Now you must tell me who else know of this?

"Thank you. My friend... Will be next to face the witch," she pointed at a photo frame on the floor. "He will tell you the truth. Goodbye." She closed her eyes and finally die with a smile.

Thor gently lays her down on the floor said a simple pray hoping that this woman and her family have a safe place to peace. The Thunder God got up went to the photo firm to pick it up and couldn't believe what he sees. "What trickery is this!"

"What?" Loki asked raising his eyebrow. He walked to his brother to see the photo too and can't believe what he seeing as well.

On the photo, it shows a younger version Jason hugging Jane when she was a small child. That's mean Jane or mostly her father knows of Brunnhlide's treasure this whole time. And that there is someone coming for them and fast. How the son of Foster know of this secret he doesn't know but know that Jane and Darcy will be in trouble.

"Of course your mortal and her family are involved!"

"I don't know, Loki," Thor replied as truthfully as he can then place the picture away. "But Jane's father would be in danger. We need to leave now."

As the brothers were leaving, Loki couldn't help but started to laugh, "Your mortal kept getting interest and in trouble, brother. Lucky prick."

 **Jason's Farm**

Thor and Loki made it back to Jason Frost's farm to see that the farm wasn't in danger. Just Jason sitting on the porch with the look of defeat, angry, and sad too.

"It truth, isn't it?" The old man asked without looking at them.

Thor walked close to the old man and nodded, "I am sorry, but yes it the truth."

"That's woman was my only friend since the beginning and now I'm the last. The last of the past." He said without looking at them.

"So you know of Lady Brunnhilde?"

"Of course. Brunnhilde was an amazing noble warrior with an unquenchable spirit, unlike any woman. I'm lucky to meet her on that day."

"How did you meet Lady Brunnhilde, old man?" Loki moved close as well started to get suspicious now. This mortal was hiding something about the Leader of the Valkyries and was ready to talk about it. "You must have been her male servant centuries? Doing her every will?"

Jason chuckled, "You jest, God of Mischief, but that goddess was my everything back then. And now I have the last part of her treasure with me."

"And what is it?" Thor couldn't help but asked the question that everyone wanted to know.

The old man didn't reply and just smile once he saw the girls were coming back. He was ready to tell his secrets that he keeps for so long to everyone now. Sure it will hurt his daughter, but the truth needs to come out and she needs to be ready for the danger as well.

Jane jumped off Silver and ran to the middle of them, "Dad, Thor, what wrongs?"

"Nothing, my child just the truth," he walked by her side and smiled sadly. "Thor, Loki, this is Brunnhilde's treasure really look like. Her- Well, our daughter Jane."

There was just a huge pause and silent once Jason finally told truth, but that left everyone expects Darcy speechless now. She missed the whole convocation when she was walking to them and asked.

"What? Did I miss something interest?"


	4. New Allies in Iceland

**Jason's Farm**

"What?" Jane asked again cause she couldn't understand what her father just said. That's the Dr. Jane Foster was the daughter of warrior Goddess Brunnhilde, Leader of the Valkyries. That's impossible! "Daddy that's can't be the truth."

Jason smiled then walked up toward his daughter, "Of course, you're her daughter, Jane. I was there when she gives birth to you. That treasure that she left centuries ago for the nine realms is you."

"You jest mortal!" Loki shouted in disbelief. Sure her slaps cause his head to move, but that can be anything. Doesn't mean she is a Demigod. "Thor reasons with this fool mortal."

Thor didn't know what to said since it was like being struck between his brother and his lover's father now. It can't be the truth that this mortal man that can be as old as their father can be undetected by the all-seeing and all-hearing Heimdall. But if it true then that means Jane is a half-Goddess and can ages as slow as him.

"I've no reason to lie about this impossible matter." The old man argues back then started walking to the horse shed with them following him.

"But Papa Jason that can't be the truth," Darcy added too. She didn't want to believe that her friend/boss/sister is a demigod. "Won't that make Jane and you centuries old or something like that."

Jason sighed in a tired way and just wanted to get these people away before their come. "I promise I'll answer all of your questions when we get to Husafell, Iceland."

"What's behold us at Isenland?" Thor asked.

"The last of Brunnhilde's items in her castle."

Loki chuckled then asked, "Oh and how do you express all of us to get there? Ask Heimdall for a lift?"

"Of course not. I've something better to travel in." He opened the shed door and it shows the horses- Midnight, Silver, and Tex but with wings on their side.

"Holy crap! What happens to my Tex?" Darcy asked as she when to pet her now winged horse.

"By Odin's beard, these are Pegasus!" Thor quickly replied as he, Jane, and even Loki when to have a better look at the Peagues. "How in the nine realms did you-?"

"Again, I will explain once when we're in her castle and safe-" he said stopped when he and the princes of Asgard turned they're to two unlikely guests there.

The woman had blond hair with a helmet black that had horns on, green eyes and was wearing a red one piece with black long boots and gloves. She smiled evilly at Jason, "Well, well, well. I'd never thought you'll be living this long, Sigfried. And here I thought I'll miss the pleasure of killing you."

"You wish, evil witch!"

She chuckled then turn her eyes toward Jane, "I see Brunnhilde's child is all grown up now. But raising her as a mortal? Wouldn't Brunnhilde be the disappointment one."

Jason can only growl in response. He knows he has to get Jane and the other out of here before that witch and her silent partner try something. Jason sighed in defeat but scoffed knowing that he will finally see his beloved Warrior Goddess again and tell her what their daughter become. But first, he needs to force on him so that the other can get away.

"But you do have all of her looks, I must say even sensing a hidden power within you, child. I'll enjoy sending you to my master or just kill you slowly and painfully. Like how I wanted to do toward your mother centuries ago."

Thor's might weapon started to charge up with thunder and lighting around it and in the sky. It senses it owner get angry and was ready to unleash the wrath of Mjolnir on anyone that dares to threaten his woman or her family. "You dare to threaten this family around my pressure, Enchantress."

"Your threatens and thunder don't scare me, Thor Odinson. Skurge would you be a dear and bring me every one of their head."

The large man nodded then started to walk toward with his double blade battle ax glowing red called the Bloodaxe in his hands. This enchanted ax the creation of Nidavellir with the power of divine slaying anyone with one swing, force projection, and can teleportation it wielder anywhere.

As the princes of Asgard was getting ready to strict and defend everyone from the Executioner, Jason stands in front of them. "Thor, Loki, I'll hold them off while you all get out of here."

"What? What are you talking, Dad?!" Jane asked.

Jason smiled feeling that it might be his last smile to his daughter and hugged her, "Jane, I've promised your mother that I'll protect you from any evil that dares to harm you. I ten to keep my word to her." He let go and push her toward Thor and was ready to face this them as his true self. "Now leave from and head to safety. Don't stop for anything. Gram!"

Then a large sword land on his hand given his armor and a younger looking of himself as Siegfried, the Dragon Slayer. But wasn't the only thing that change, his mighty horse Midnight had armor protecting his body and wings. He climbed his pegasus then take to the sky ready to fight to the death against this evil.

The couples couldn't believe their eyes that that in front of them was Siegfried, the Dragon Slayer, and lover of Brunnhilde. But the brothers couldn't stay there and needed to leave now before the girls get hurt. Thor and Loki force the lovers onto there pegasus with them too.

"Dad/Mr. Foster!" The girl shouted out for him.

"I'll be fine, girls! Now leave from here!" He orders as he swings his sword to make a ring of fire around the enemies. "Silver, Tex leave now!"

The winged horses obey their masters and flew towards the portal they've made together. Leaving him against the Enchantress and Executioner.

 **Hraunfossar Waterfall**

 **Husafell, Iceland**

Once when they exit portal, Jane jumped off her horse and tired head back in but Thor grabbed her before she enters. "No! Thor let me go right now!"

"Jane it would be pointless to go back there!" Thor shouted, trying to reason with his lover that there no way he is going to let her go back.

"But... that's my dad," Jane started to sobs on his chest. She can't lose her father now not when she finally gets her boyfriend back as well. Not when everything was getting so perfect now.

Thor held her close to his chest so that she can cry and comfort his Lady. "Jane your father had to give up his life for us. As a warrior and your lover, I'll keep that promise to protect you all."

"You promise?"

"I give you my word," he said as he wipes the tears away then kissed her. "I'll always protect you from any harm."

"The Prince of Asgard is right, Princess Janica," an unfamiliar voice said. "Lord Siegfried had to let you go before that witch take you away."

Everyone was looking where did that voice come from until groan sound was heard in a bag on Silver's side. Thor pushed Jane behind him then when toward to opened and see to was the family dog Gin.

"It's your dog."

The Icelandic Sheepdog shook her head then in a matter of the second transform into an old woman. She had red-haired and wore animal fury. "No. Not anymore, Thor Odinson."

"Holy crap!" Darcy and Loki jumped off of Tex to get a better look. "How are you a person than an animal, Gin? Or whatever the hell we supposed to call you now!"

"It's me Gin, daughter of Ranveig, the shape-shifter. Please, we must hurry to the castle now." Gin chanting that causes the Hraunfossar Waterfall to split in half showing ancient castle as a bridge was forming near land. As they follow the shape-shiftier into the castle that used to belong to a Norse history powerful warrior. The castle may look old on the outside but the inside looks so new and shiny.

"So this where Brunnhilde's castle been hiding all those centuries ago, huh?" Loki asked.

"Yes, when Brunnhilde was chosen to become a Valkyrie her adoptive father build a safe haven for her and her allies away from Odin's eye. But since the birth of Princess Janica, Lord Siegfried used this place just to rise her awhile she was still young. And when the era of Knights and Vikings come to an end Lord Siegfried though it was time to become one with the people. We also... are you alright, Princess Janica?"

Everyone turned around to see that Jane stopped while staring at the painting of her as a child and her father. Jane was wearing a nice little royal blue dress while her father wore his armor. They both had serious faces or in her case was trying to copy him. "I remember this day. This was the day when dad and I started traveling the world."

 **~Flashback Moment~**

"Are you serious about this Siegfried?" Her grandfather Magnus, former king of Isenland or better know as Drake asked in a most calmer manner. She always remembers them had disagreement sometimes about her. "Why would you ever want to leave here? Where it safe for her!

The younger looking Siegfried sighed in defeat. He just wanted to have a meeting with his family about his daughter. "The world is changing, Magnus. And we need to adapt to our new home or just let us sleep for centuries."

"But why now, My Lord?" Bragi, his loyal servant/Harper asked. She has been by his side since the beginning of his journey of slaying evil dragons for vengeance.

"This world is still my daughter home and she has the rights to learn everything that makes her human."

"What about her other side, sir?" The younger looking Ranveig asked. Like Bragi, she was a loyal servant/friend of Lady Brunhilde and Lord Siegfried in serious battles thanks to her powers. But she and basely everyone wanna to know what will be his plan when going to tell his daughter the truth. Demigod is so rare in Norse history and no one won't know how to handle a child of a Valkyrie.

"When the time is right then I'll tell her."

"And I wouldn't even be there to comfort my grandchild when that time comes I fear."

Siegfried sighed knowing that old man Magnus time on this earth was short. Since he had no experience of raising a baby and still have work to protect Midgard from evil so in last affect he gives up some of his immortal toward his family. But know that everything and everyone will have to die someday do to aging.

Then a knock was heard causing Siegfried went to answer the door. "Is that you, my daughter?"

"Yes, father it is me!" said the five-years-old Janica. "May I come in?"

"Of course, Janica," he opened the door with a smile on his face. Like her mother, she would know when her family is upsetting and like to help out any kind she can. So caring and demanding. "What the matter? Shouldn't you be in the Learning Hall?"

"I was, then I heard you and grandfather having a disagreement. So I come to help calm the problem. So what trouble thou? Is about me again?"

"When isn't about you, my precious granddaughter," Magnus said as he rubbed her hair. She was the last part of the woman that he loves for as a daughter and she means a lot to this old man. "Little Janica, how would you like to travel the world with your father?"

"But what about you, Bragi, Ranveig, and our home? Wouldn't it need protection from evil?"

"The kingdom will be alright while you both are gone. Bragi and Ranveig are strong enough to handle any threats. Right?"

"Of course, sir," they said together.

"See? There no need to worry about us, little one. Don't you wanted to learn more about the new world and meet more new people as well?"

"Well, making new friend does sound good."

"See the more reason to explore and take advantage the new world, little one," he said as he rubbed her little check. Whatever reason for Brunnhilde to have this little ball of sunshine living on Midgard with mortals instead of anyway else must be for a reason. And she does have the right to learn more about the changing world. "Your mother would want you to learn, grow, and stronger."

"As you wish, grandfather." Janice smiled then ran toward her father and grab his arm to pull him. "Come, father, we've lots of packing to do."

"No need to rush into battle, Janice," Siegfried joked as he throws her on his shoulder. "I sometimes worried who impatient did you inherit? I'm sure it was your mother's like always."

As the father and daughter left to start picking, the old king turned to the loyal followers with a straight look on them. "Bragi, once when Janice sleep I want you to start changing everything. I don't want her to remember that monster and mystery are real."

"But sir, why would we've her forget about her home?" Ranveig asked in a demanding tone.

"Because it would be better for her as the centuries go by. That's would put all of us in danger."

Bragi nodded, "That understandable, sir. I'll start once when she take day nap."

"Good. You both are dismissed."

 **~Flashblack Moment End~**

"And that's how you and your father left Isenland," Gin sighed as she leads them to the throne room. "Just so that you can be more of a human, Lady Jane."

"You seem to blame her grandfather for all this," Thor stated.

"Old King Magnus and Lord Siegfried were wise beyond their years but I still hoped otherwise that they would've told her the truth. Instead of waiting so long for that evil witch to return."

"Why didn't he told me the truth?" Jane asked herself that question as she stared at the painting of her real mother, Brunnhilde in her battle armor. Everything that she knows was a lie from the start and was paying the price. Because of her! "Who was those two anyway? And why are there here?"

"Oh, yeah, who was the scary lady and buff dude anyway?" Darcy asked too.

Loki rolled his eyes but replied, "The woman was Amora the Enchantress. She was one of Asgard's great sorceress which I hate to admit."

"Uh-oh someone sounds jealousy of her."

He scoffed, "Foolish woman, I'm the God of Mischief and I've no reason to envy her skills."

"Hey. Hey. It's okay you still look sexy in green with your British accent."

Thor chuckled as he always loves his brother and his lover's best friend bickering so he finishes the explaining. "The man that wields the enchanted ax was Skurge, the Executioner her silent partner, and lover. Stories told that they serve the Fire King Sulter of Muspelheim."

"But why are they here now?" Jane asked again trying to get toward the point now.

"It must be for your mother's sword," Gin replied with a straight face. "The Ebony Blade."

"The Ebony Blade? What that?" Darcy asked.

"An indestructible sword that Lady Janice's mother wield centuries ago," a new voice replied.

Both Thor and Loki pull out there weapon to pick out at this new stranger. The man was wearing a black plate armor from head to toe with a necklace around his neck, and have a sword and shield around his waist.

"State your business, mortal! Or face the wrath of Mjolnir!" Thor threatened as his hammer started to charge.

"There no need to fight him, Thor," Gin stated as she stands in front of him. "This man is Dane Whitman and he will take you where the Ebony Blade hide."

"Yes, I mean ain't of you all no harm, Thunder God."

"But what with the knight outfit? Where you just at the Renaissance Fair?" Darcy asked.

Dane started to chuckle at the fact that little woman just calls him. A fake knight. "No, my lady. I for sure you I'm the real deal. Yes, my Dane Whitman but you all may call name the Black Knight."


	5. Hello Death

**A/N: I'm done. I'm done. First, I wanna said that Thor was so good that I watched three times. Just to make sure I've to go everything right and waiting for the Avengers: Infinity War! But let head back into the story and just a little reminder this is for you KarlinCM! You did this! Enjoy!**

 **~Brunnhilde's Castle Century Ago~**

In the throne room, Brunnhilde groaned in pain as she felt her baby kick her ribs. Sure she had seen women pregnant in other realms but this is painful than fighting another her evil sister, Amora, the Enchantress. But being the first Valkyrie that ever carries a baby instead of making the little one out of clay and her blood is pretty scary since she very weak. Or maybe it because her baby is the powerful one now since she would be the daughter of Frist Leader of the Valkyrie and Dragon Slayer of the Volsunga Clan.

The weak Valkyrie gasped with a smile as she rubs her stomach. "You're not even a month old yet and here I am already believing you're my little girl, huh?" She then sat on her chair and continue to rub her tummy.

"Are you well, Lady Brunnhilde?" A voice asked.

Brunnhilde smiled knowing who that's was as she sees him standing there. He wore the protective armor of the elven design with a necklace that contains on his armor, sword, and shield that said Avalon on it. "It's great to see you Sir Percy of Scandia. Or are you to call the Black Knight now?"

Percy laughed, "You know we are friends no matter what our tile is. No, I come to see if the whisper are the truth? The Valkyrie?"

"Yes, we are no more, my friend. We're all dying."

"What do you mean, Brunnhilde? You're still here alive and well."

"Only cause I refuse to die just yet with my daughter still within me."

"You're with child!?" Yes, he had heard that she fall in love with Siegfried that's cause her own sister to betray her, but having a child? With a mortal? This would be the creation of a demigoddess.

"Yes, and I fear I wouldn't be there to care for her."

"I'm sorry to hear, my lady. But what of the child?"

Brunnhilde wanted to cry so badly that she'll be missing her first and only child grown into a powerful woman without her. Sure she would've Siegfried and friends there for the child, but it just that she wanna be there as well. "I never know having a child would come to this. I would've died so willy as a Valkyrie with my sisters, but now I'm terrified of death. Of leaving my lover and child alone on this path."

"It's ever parenting Hell we all fear, I'm afraid," Percy stand closer and place his hand on her shoulder. "Please don't fear I swear as a member of King Arthur's court and as a knight, my family will be there to serve the little goddess."

"No, I've got a better duty for your family, Percy," she got up and pull out the Ebony Blade. "I wanted you Sir Percy of Scandia, the Black Knight to protect this dangerous sword from those that dare to use it for evil."

He nodded as he grabs the sword, "I shall, my Lady. My family will guard this sword against our very lives."

"Thank you. It's been a pleasure having you as a friend and ally."

"Same goes to you too, Lady Brunnhilde," but before he can walk away he stops on his track. "Lady Brunnhilde, may I ask just one question please?"

"You may."

"How do you know that child will be a female?"

Brunnhilde smiled and just rubs her stomach, "I believe it what something calls a mother's instinct. And I know this child will be a little girl. My little... Janice. Do you find that suitable child?" And in a second her baby kicked causing the soon be mother smile. "Yes, that's shall be your name now, my child."

 **~Present Day~**

"Wait, so let me get this straight. This guy?" Darcy asked as she pointed at the new Black Knight.

"Dane Whitman," Gin replied. "He the descended of Sir Percy of Scandia, the original Black Knight."

"And this guy has her mother's sword?" Darcy asked again.

"No, Lady Darcy," the Black Knight finally replied. "My family only has hidden the Ebony Blade from those that dare to use it for evil."

"And where would that be?" Thor asked.

"In the Garrett Castle of England, that been purify by the Brazier of Truth for centuries."

"Great another weapon that morals posses," Loki chuckled. "Who would've known more weapons would be here of all places. Midgard started to become more than ever."

"Dude really," Darcy stated as she punches him in the arm.

"When shall we leave?" Thor asked. "I don't like knowing that the Enchantress and Executioner are out there."

"You've nothing to fear Thunder God. Once when we escort Lady Janice to England and from there Lady Brunnhilde will guide you to your destiny."

"Wait I thought Brunn- I mean my mother was dead so how will see she guide us?" Jane asked.

"For that, I wish I know Lady Janice," the Black Knight replied. "Your mother just asked my family to care for the Ebony Blade. Maybe while we there you might found something."

"Thanks. You think my dad knows where the blade at? Or maybe he still alive?"

"Again I don't know the wellbeing of Lord Siegfried and think your mother didn't tell him the location of the Ebony Blade."

Gin sighed sadly knowing that she will have to be the one to broke the Princess' heart. "Your mother believes only tell people she trusted and I am sure she wouldn't tell your father about this for your safety. I'm sorry, Jane."

"All we can do you all get to Garrett Castle safety before they come this way," Black Knight stated. "The Enchantress was a former ally of your mother so she will know of this place and will come with her dangerous lover."

"Then we could be leaving now," Loki suggested.

"But I wanna wait for my dad. There still a possibility that he is alive and coming here."

"Yeah," Darcy agreed as well. "He might be alright and heading to us."

"Are you women mad?!" The God of Mischief asked in frustration. "We are dealing with Asgard's oldest warriors that after your mother's dangerous sword. You're way intelligent to know when to take that chance and get head."

"But-" Jane was stopped when Thor stands in front of her and her hands.

"Jane, I made vows to protect you, Lady Darcy, and Midgard. My brother is right that we need to be ahead of our enemies."

"I believe that to later, Thor." An evil chuckled causing everyone to turn quickly once when they heard that voice. The Enchantment is here! "Did you children believe that you can run from me?!"

Thor growled, "The only reason why I ran cause I respect a father's wishes, witch!"

"Ha! Maybe you could've joined him and then you would've seeing Hela together. Instead of separate."

"Instead of separate?" Jane repeated her in more of a shocked tone. "No, you don't mean. You couldn't! My...dad is dead?"

The Enchantress slowly started walking towards them with an evil smirk. A smirk that said it all and that causes the young princess to scream bloody murder.

"You bitch!" She hollered as she tries to charge her if it wasn't for Darcy holding her back. "I swear to God I'm going to kill you! I'll kill you!"

"I am so fearful, child," the witch said in a sarcastic tone. "But you and all your little friends can die here!"

"Not today, Enchantress!" Gin shouted in disagreement as she transforms into a red dragon. She used her wings to block the attacks and started attacking them with her fire breath. She saw her breath melt a pillar that was supporting the ceiling to move. The princes of Asgard saw it as well and started destroying other pillars causing the ceiling to block the enemies from them.

Amore laughed as she and Skruge see the self-made block. "Run, run as fast as you can children cause when I find you all I'll kill every last one of you. One by one and take the Ebony Blade!"

Gin return back in her human form and was about to kiss the ground if it wasn't for Black Knight catching her. He shook to tried and wake her, "Gin, you must wake up and guide us out of here! Wake up!"

"We to get out of here!" Thor shouted.

"How!?" Darcy shouted as she continues to hold her still devasted best friend. "FYI Thor our tour guide is down and we know nothing about this place."

As Jane sit down unaware of anything that is happening she started to hear someone calling her. _'Janice. Janice. You must be strong and listen to me, my child.'_ She looked up to see a blondie head woman with one braid in armor on.

"Who are you?" She asked more like a whisper.

 _'You know who I am, but that doesn't matter now. I need you to show them the way out.'_

"But I only remember little of this place. I don't know where to I'll lead them."

 _'No, you know more about this place cause this was your home! Remember!'_

Jane force all might and tried to remember another exit but then she started to remember something. In the throne room where a secret passageway that has a Bifrost like alike and a sword that the middle of it. Whenever she be around the sword it had this feeling of warm and protect to it. "I remember this passageway in the throne and there is a Bifrost!"

 _'Well done, child. Now go and be careful!'_ She said as she fades away.

Jane started to hear her friends shouting at one another. She left out of Darcy's arms causing everyone to stop arguing and just stare at her. "We need to go to the throne room," she finally spoke.

"Why?" Black Knight asked.

"I remember there a passageway look like a Bifrost. There even a sword there too."

"Are you sure, Jane?" Thor asked.

"Yeah, I remember always going there when I was young. I remember even going there it too."

Before the God of Thunder can ask more question the ground to shake. "Good enough for us," Darcy accepted that reason and grab her best friend's arm. "Show us the way, boss lady!"

After leading everyone to the throne room she inhales then exhale in nervously. Everyone is counting on her and that is a lot of pressure. She walks toward on her mother's royal chair then place both of her hands on the handle and the ground started to opening up as a Bifrost rise up with a sword at the center.

"Incredible!" Gin shouted in excitement. "I've lived in the castle since the born of the princess but I never know that Lady Brunnhilde would've her own portal system."

"But that sword there?" Thor asked. "I never heard the Leader of the Valkyrie wielding two swords?" He has gotten close and can feel the powerful magic of a dragon on it. "Whatever this sword is it has the pressure of dragon."

Darcy turns to Gin and asked, "Dragon? As in the giant reptiles that her dad kill right? So maybe he made it?"

"I heard the Lord slain dragons century ago but never weapons from them."

Loki scoffed, "Then it must mean that only his hands can move the blade. How lovely!"

 _'Grab my sword,'_ Jane's eyes widen as she heard the woman voice again. She slowly walked near the sword and was hesitating until she heard her again. _'Grab my Dragonfang now, Janice!'_

As she was about to grab the Dragonfang, her boyfriend grabs her shoulder and stopping her. "What are you doing? We don't know how powerful this sword really is."

"She told me to grab the Dragonfang, Thor," she replied and caught everyone attention. She finally told everyone about the mystery woman that she started to sees since the information about her dad's death.

"Wait, you've been seeing your mother's spirit, Lady Janice?!" Black Knight asked in shock.

"I think so, but I never really know that's was my mother in the one place."

Darcy smiled, "Then what are we waiting for guys! We got the cool mom help from beyond the grave. Isn't that co-"

Everyone looked at her to see why she stopped her sentence there when they saw it. Darcy Lewis, the careful inter fallen to her knees as blood comes out of her mouth and the hole on her stomach.

"Pity," Amore groan in fake sadly as she and her lover enter the throne room. "It seems I've hit the weakness one of the groups, my Executor. I guess you will have to kill them all for me."

Once finally coming out of their shock, Loki was the first to attack them with Thor by his side just attacking them without a plan just by rage. While Jane fallen to her knees and cried as she not only lost an intern but her best friend the sister she never has. Frist her mother, then Queen Frigga, her father, and now Darcy. All these deaths are in her hands and it her fault. She never has this much anger and fury that can burn inside of her that might rivalry the Incredible Hulk's. She glances at her mother's sword the Dragonfang with the look of a mad woman on as she grabs it and shouted, "Those is for Darcy you monsters!"

When she swings that fang of a dragon a blast pushes the serves of Surtur onto a wall. But by pulling the Dragonfang out the portal it open with windows and mist pulling them into the portal where a place that no warrior ever want to go in their time.

 **~Unknown Location~**

Everyone grunted in pain as they landed on the ground hard. But Jane, Thor, and Loki rushed to Darcy side hoping that she isn't dead. Even tried calling out to her name to see if that emotional and impulsive girl open her eyes. But it was no just cause she has passed on and no one took it hard them those three. Thor did see her as a little sister that always can put a smile on his face and even promise when he asks for Jane's hand in marries they would bring a daughter for her. While Loki, she was the second person that trust him, didn't see him as a monster, and truly loved him for who he is.

The Black Knight walked toward them and said, "I know you all are in pain, but we need to work together and get out of this place."

"Your friend is right," a female voice stated causing everyone to turn toward the voice but they didn't see her. Only the mist that circles around them as it took Darcy's body.

Loki gasped in shock then started to growl as he pulls out his spear. "Bring her body back here and show yourself now! Or be killed by me!"

"I higher doubt that God of Mischief, but I can show myself to you all." As mist clear from them there sitting in a throne chair with a wolf and a serpent by her by her side. The woman wears a dark green from head to her heel boots with a black cloak. She even wears a black cowl.

"Oh, no place don't let this be what I think it is," Gin said in fear.

The woman smirked as she sees the shapeshifter in fear, "Yes, my dear shapeshifter this is Niflheim and I'm Hela. Welcome to hell."


	6. Rise of the Valkyrie pt1

**~Hel~**

"Welcome fellow warriors. Welcome to Hel," Hela greeted with an evil grin. "Now kneel."

Yes, there was in Hel an icy fog, mists realm with darkness everywhere you look. Hel was almost famous for being called the realm of the death and for it ruler Hela, the Goddess of Death.

Loki tilted his head in confusion, "Beg your pardon?"

The Princes of Asgard can see how defended Jane, Gin, and the Black Knight was getting toward this goddess. They can see the fear and aggression in their eyes. This goddess must be very serious and powerful one as well if Thor and Loki know little about this Goddess of Death.

"You must be Hela. I'm Thor, son of Odin," he introduced him without showing fear. By Odin's beard, he is the son of Odin, the Prince of Asgard, and a proud member of the Avengers. He would be damned if he starts being afraid of an enemy even if they're women.

"Really? You don't look like him."

Loki can feel the tension rising between the two. All he wants is the body of his mortal, leave this place, and kill that Enchantress for her crime. So he deiced to jump in, "Perhaps we can come to an arrangement?"

She smirked, "You sound like him. Kneel... before your queen."

"I don't think so," Thor tightens the grip of his hammer ready to throw Mjolnir at her. However lower his arm as Jane stands between them with a serious face on.

"Thor! This isn't the time or place for another fight." Jane turned her attention to the goddess then did a small bow and nod to her. "It's nice to meet you Hela, Goddess of Death. I'm Jane."

That catch everyone attention to see her bow to the Goddess of Death. Was she becoming crazy and bold to show respect toward one of Asgard's dangerous goddess?

"Why in the nine realms would you that, woman?" Loki asked.

"Cause she isn't our enemy! The Fire Demon and his followers are the true enemies. So there is no need to start a fight with her!"

Hela's eyes widen in disbelief then started to smirk seeing the daughter of a Valkyrie defend her. She, the Goddess of Death is being defended by a half goddess. How amusing! But it doesn't surprise her cause she knows her mother very well.

"Yes, you're in my realm now, God of Mischief. And like any smart warrior would know that you bow to the Goddess of Death. Unless be killed by me."

Thor grunted with frustration written all over his face. Yet he did felt proud for his Lady to reason with him and the other. But still, he isn't the type of warrior to bow toward threats. "Only for you, Jane," he stated as he slowly put Mjolnir away he bows with a murder glare. Then soon their bow as well.

The wolf knows as Fenrir started to growl in warming while Jörmungander, the serpent hiss as well. Not liking the way this god disrespect they master like that. But Goddess of Death chuckled in amusement as she sat on her throne, "Temper, temper Thunder God. There no need for violence not yet anyway."

"Then what do you want?" Jane asked.

"Did you know that your mother didn't really see me as the Goddess of Death?"

"Really? Then what did my mother see in you, Hela?"

Jörmungander and Fenrir started to circle around Jane trying to draw fear from her. The other started to be ready for the first move. Yet Jane didn't show any fear just the face of determination, rage, and vengeful. Like a Valkyrie. Just like her mother.

 _'Even with my serpent and my wolf testing_ _her, she shows_ _no fear. Just like her mother. Perfect_ _.'_ Hela smirked evilly, "An ally for battle. But worse your mother see me as a friend."

"Friend?" Gin asked in disbelief. There no way that her Lady would work or dare to befriend this evil Goddess. "There no way, the Leader of the Valkyrie would have battled with one of the evilness foes in the nine realms!"

"Well, you are wrong. Yes, Brunnhilde sees me as a friend and what kind of friend would I be if I just killed her daughter and her little friends. That's would be so disloyal. Even for a woman like me."

"Oh, that's very lovely! Then give us the body of Darcy Lewis, Hela!" Loki growled. He doesn't have time for her when he just wants to get his Darcy a proper burial and kill those that follow the Fire Demon. She beside his mother, Thor, and Lady Jane believe in him when other just want him to be lock away forever. This little mortal never shows fear toward him only excitement and flirt toward the man that tries to enslave her realm.

"Temper, temper Loki but the mortal's body and soul belong to me now."

"Please, Queen Hela," Jane pleased. "We need to return Darcy's body to her family. We can at less get them her body for a funeral."

"No. I have a better use for your little mortal friend anyway." She smiles evilly then said, "Now for our deal, child of Brunnhilde."

"A deal?" Thor stands in front of his Lady to protect her from this woman. "She didn't ask for a deal with you, Hela."

"True, but I did a lot of deals with her mother. And as Queen, I would like to continue our little truce. And well killing and collecting souls too."

"What would kind of deal would that be?" Black Knight asked.

She smirked then shouted, "By killing the Fire Demon Sultur. If their anyone that shall rule the nine realms it will be me! Hela, the Goddess of Death!"

That shock everyone by her loud request to kill the King of Fire Demons. This much be how the First Leader of Valkyrie handle the Goddess of Death. Doing deals for the security of the nine realms. This is like making the deal with the devil in Jane's case.

 _'If my mother can bargain with the Goddess of Death then so can I!'_ Jane inhale then exhale and nodded, "Yes, I accept your deal."

"That's a good chance, Janice. Now for your dead little mortal friend. Fenrir go get the body of Darcy's. Now come with me, children."

The group follow the ruler of Hel and her pet to a place that has a clear blue river. But as there walked closer they can see it wasn't a just a simple river it was a river of souls.

"What is this place?" Black Knight asked.

"A river for the souls of the innocent," the Queen of Hel replied as she sat near the river. Watching all those innocent souls of men, women, and children of all kind that die on the battlefield go down the steam to become one with the stars. A waste of souls.

Loki's eyes widen as he moves closer hoping to see his Darcy's soul there. "Is Darcy down there?"

"If she an innocent she would be down there. Jörmungander go find her soul." The Serpent hiss as he went into the river and search for the mortal soul. "Leave so I can start the ceremony of resurrection."

"Ceremony?" Everyone repeated with confusion written all over their face.

"Yes, now begone and be prepare." She activation a portal and push the heroes into it. Now she can focus and continue her plan for this war.

After a minute or so he arrives with a blue ball in his mouth. The Serpent of the Underworld follow his master back to the throne and places the soul of Darcy Lewis in front of her. As a minute passed, the blue ball started becoming the form of Darcy.

Darcy looked left and right then sighed, "Wait, I'm in Hell? For what?! Was it because I help kill some Evil Elves!" She started to stare at Hela then asked, "Are you suppose to be my guide or something?"

"No," she smirked. _'This mortal isn't powerful but she does have spirit and bold. The making of a perfect warrior.'_ If she wasn't imprisoned by the cursed All-Father she would've got the pleasure of killing that traitor and that Fire Demon. Like she said she was Brunnhilde's greatest ally/second in command of the Valkyrie but she was also her first and only friend. Yes, Brunnhilde put so much trust onto her in every way and now little Janice would need a friend too. "I'm Hela, the Goddess of Death, my darling. You've died in my realm."

"Oh! Did my friends made it out alright?"

"Yes and have to leave you with me. War had come upon the nine realms and we need to be ready as well."

"'We'? What can I do?! I'm not special like the others. I am no God! No powers. No abilities. I'm just simple Darcy, the Intern."

"Then stop being so simple and become more, my dear."

"And how am I suppose to do that? Touch a cursed weapon and use its power?"

"Better, I can give my power and skills to 'help' your little friends and lover."

"Really?" Darcy had seen too many horror movies to know that if you make a deal with the Devil it gonna come back and bite you in the ass! However, if Jane, Thor, Loki, and other innocent people get killed by those that want to harm them she can at less help them.

"Why yes, I could. If you just pledge your allegiance to the Goddess of Death and be reborn as a Valkyrie. My own Valkyrie of Death and you would be unstoppable."

"Becoming a Valkyrie?! Like Jane? I mean don't think I can do that."

Just before Hela can continue one of her dead soldiers come and bow to the Queen. One raises his head up and said, "My Queen fire demons have been spotted in the north wing."

Hela rolled her eyes and sighed, "Surtur you cheating bastard. If you're going to attack little old me do it when I'm at least scary. And I'm not even shaking in my boots."

"Wait they are coming here?!" Darcy shouted in angry. Sure she was already dead but she still didn't want to watch this place be destroys while she just stands there doing nothing. Being so useless as always!

"You are afraid. Why is that, child?"

"Well, she did kill me and is after my best friend! So I'm not afraid! I'm pissed off! I just hate to be useless all the time."

"Darcy, do you know the purpose, the mission of a Valkyrie? A Valkyrie doesn't just kill for the fun or the challenge of it. No, we fought to show the nine realms that us women can fight as well as men could, my dear. That we can be warriors as well. Janice's mother believes in those words. And now as her second, I must pass it down to the next one. Do you understand little Darcy? This would be your chance to show that you are more than useless. Are you ready to be a Valkyrie?"

If she was alive you bet you hear her heart playing like a war drum. This is her chance to finally show everyone that she can be strong. Plus she would have the pleasure of killing that bitch for taking her and Papa Foster's lives. "Yes, I understand! I want to help and become a Valkyrie!"

"Then shook my hand and pledge your allegiance, my Valkyrie of Death."

"Um, okay," she grabbed Hela's hand and started to shook it. "I Darcy Lewis hereby pledge my allegiance to Hela, the Goddess of Death and to be a Valkyrie." A minute passed as she let her hand go and started to check herself seeing if she becomes any different. However, she hadn't changed. "So what now?"

"This," The Queen of Hel chuckled as she changed Darcy back into a ball and land on the floor.

Again Hela was surprised that little Darcy would willingly become her own Valkyrie and hear she thought she would've to do it by force. Hmm. Mortals are the interesting creature in the nine realms. She has gotten up from her chair with a ball of green flames in her hand called the Eternal Flame and grabbed Darcy's soul in the other. Her little Valkyrie would be a younger dangerous version of herself that would be able to move around the nine realms and speak to the dead like any other Valkyrie would. Plus little Darcy would need a better name to strick fear into the enemies. Something like-

"My Queen," Hela looked up to see one of her soldier there. "The mortal girl's body, armor, and weapons are ready for you."

She and her soldiers walked to the Ceremony room where inside was a green pond that she uses to a resurrection, heal the individual's body, and blessing her new soldier. There were more her dead soldiers with her two pets Fenrir and Jörmungander there guarding Darcy's new body, armor, and weapons. Since little Darcy was a mortal Hela would need to make her into a half Goddess for better superhuman strength, speed, durability, longevity, and mediumship with the spirits of the dead like other Valkyries. Her armor is of black and green Asgardian armor. And as for her weapon? Her blacksmith created Uru twinset pistols that shoot elemental bullets since they find a little pistol that shoots little lightning at her enemies. It was weak but it sparks an idea to her dead blacksmith. Now her little Valkyrie would be ready for anyone that dare came on her path. Now it was time to start the Ceremony.

Hela walked toward Darcy's new body and smirked at her soldiers, "You gentlemen are ready to see something dangerous." They cheered in excitement and ready to see their Queen bring a new warrior to fight. The Goddess of Death slam the flames onto Darcy's chest causing every part of her veins to glow green. Then her soldiers move Darcy onto the pond and went back to their spot. She moves closer to the pond, "It's time, my dear. It's time to rise up and fight! Your purpose is beginning now!" As she said those words the water started to bubbles calmy then slowly get violently. "Yes, my little Dabria. Rise up! Become the new Valkyrie of Death! Hear my voice and live again!"

Darcy or now Dabria, the Valkyrie of Hel raise up from the deep of the pond. Dabria was breathing hard as she finally opened her new green eyes and looked mad as hell. She walked toward her new boss and bow.

Hela smirked at her new creation and asked, "So? How do you feel, Dabria?"

She rises up with a grin and replied, "Pissed off and ready for round 2."

"Good cause my men were able to catch the Demon's lapdogs to play. Perfect time for practice with your new body, skills, and weapons."

Dabria grabbed her guns and start examining them. From the looks of it, these guns were a modified version of a silver double barrel Flintlock pistols with words on the handles. "Wow, this is really cool. Why make guns instead of some sword or something?"

"I am the Goddess of Death that knows a lot about a person once they pass away. Since the evolution of weapons on Midgard, I take a liking to guns and would like my Valkyrie to be strong. Is it not to your liking, Dabria?"

Darcy never used a gun before but Dabria is ready to prove herself as a Valkyrie now. Plus she can be the first one to put a bullet in that witch's head. "No, it definitely to my likes, Hela."

"Good now let's start practice."

Hela leads her Valkyrie toward the training field where her undead soldiers were holding the fire demons back and where her blacksmith waits as well.

The Blacksmith turned around then bow to his Queen and see a new person by her side. "My Queen, I see you have brought your new warrior that will wield my new creation."

"Yes, this is Dabria, the Valkyrie," she introduces. "Dabria this is the Blacksmith. You show her how to use her Fred og syndpistoler."

Dabria tensed her head to the new word, "Fred og syndpistoler? What that mean?"

The Blacksmith smirked, "It's mean peace and sin pistols. The right pistol is peace while the left one is the sin. Those pistols would fire any elements you chose: fire, water, earth, air, and metal."

"And all I've to do is switch range and not the magazine?"

"Of course, to save you the time instead of wasting all the magazine on one element."

"Man I can't wait to use these bad boys in action!"

Hela stepped close to her with a smile, "Why wait when you can do it now?" Before her Valkyrie can even ask, the Goddess of Death pushes Darbia into the arena where the fire demons of Muspelheim start to hiss and growl at her in their cages.

Darbia lands safety in the arena and glared at Hela. "What the Hell was that for?!"

"Practice makes perfect and try not to get eaten my Valkyrie." She turns to one of the soldiers that were guarding the cage and order, "Open the cage."

As the dead soldier slowly opened the cage, five fire soldiers with they swords and shields in their hands. And as there saw her there the fire soldiers started to march toward her with the gaze to kill those that stand in front of them.

"Valkyrie Darbia arm yourself and prepared for battle!" Blacksmith shouted.

Darbia nodded as she quickly pulls out her pistols and pointed at them. As their get closer, she started to shoot but only hit them in the legs. But one fire soldier leaped in front of her using his shield to block her bullets then swing his sword. Lucky she was able to move out of the way and shoot him near the leg again.

Blacksmith groaned from frustration, "By Odin's beard! My Queen this warrior must still be weak from the Rebirth? Allowed me to remove her from this lesson."

"No."

"No? But my Queen your Valkyrie will be killed if she doesn't kill them first! Why let her continue to fight?"

The Queen of Hel didn't respond only looked in her Valkyrie's eyes the fear and nervousness in them. The fear of killing. Underestimated cause this would be her first battle as a warrior. And as her new Queen, she much motivates her warrior to be ready for battle.

"Darcy!" Darbia looked up as she can see Hela looking down at her. "Remember the Valkyrie's way. Remember this is your chance to finally become more and to protect those you love, my Valkyrie."

 _'She's right. I need to fight for Jane, Thor, and... Loki. They need me!'_ She tightens the handle of her guns as she starts growling. Her friends need her and if that means killing those that threaten them then so be! Darbia's face shows that she was ready and mad as pointed her pistols at them. _'I need- No, I have to fight and protect those that I love!'_

Hela smirked, "Now she is ready, Blacksmith. Send the rest of the fire demons against her. I've got a feeling she is going to need more for 'practice' on."

The guard nodded and release the rest of the demons. The soldiers grunt and hiss as they join the little team to attack her. Darbia smirked from excitement while setting her pistols to the water bullets. As three started to get closer to her she shoots the water bullets at them causing the demons to lose their flames and dies as they crumble to the floor. However, as more get too close Darbia did a backflip then shoot away to the demon that tries to leap at her and sidekick those that was close then shoot them.

"Incredible!" The Blacksmith grinned seeing how perfectly Darbia using his new creations. "My Queen she is showing great skills with the Fre og syndpistoler. With more practices on her combat, she would make an exceptional warrior that you ever created in Hel."

"Indeed, but the rest of her teaching would've to wait. Surtur isn't playing fair and as much as I despise the old man I refuse to have that demon rule over me."

"I understate, My Queen."

"Good." She looked down and see that her Valkyrie has finished the last of the fire demon soldier. She enters the arena with a smirk on her face as she walked toward Darbia. "Not bad, my Valkyrie. A few more battles and you may become stronger."

"Yeah," Darbia panted from exhausting. "I never thought it can be so amazing fighting like Thor and Loki!"

"Wrong. You mean like a Valkyrie, Darbia. Nevertheless, you are needed at Vanaheim. Janice should be finished with her trails as well."

"Wait Jane is there and alright?!"

"Yes and would need-"

"Of course she would need me! I'm still her best- Well her back from the die best friend and I've to find her!"

"I just said where she was, child and don't interrupt me again. Leave on your horse and she would show you the way to Vanaheim." As she said that her men bring Darbia's newly armor horse to show.

"Holy crap! Look at you, Tex! You look ready for anything," she said as she petted her ride.

"Yes, and you're getting too excited to my liking, child."

"Oh my God! Thank you," she hugged the Goddess of Death shocking everyone even her wolf and serpent included in the shock. Once when she let go she hops on Tex with a smile. "I promise to shoot Surtur right in the ass for you, Hela. Okay, Tex take us to Vanaheim!" Tex took into the sky then created a portal and as two enter everyone can hear bye as the portal close for good.

Second, later the Blacksmith started to laugh as he turns toward his ruler. "That mortal you have picked is pretty bold, My Queen. Huh?" He looked up and can still see that the Goddess of Death was in shock. "My Queen?"

Hela would go by many names like a very skillful warrior or sometimes a cold monster but that was the third time someone hugged her in her life. Brunnhilde never shows any fear only love and compassion in her hugs. Like Janice when she was only a toddler showing love and curiosity toward her since meeting her. And now Darbia hugged her because of happiness and understanding. Maybe she is hanging around them to must to change her all these centuries ago.

Hela chuckled, "Yes, the mortals are becoming so more. Come let prepare for their victory."

"Yes!"

And like that there follow her back into the castle ready to start the party for the return of the Valkyries.


	7. The Breaking News

**A/N: Hey everyone. Today have been a sad day cause we've lost one of the greatest men on Earth. Godfather of everything that is Marvel. Stan 'the Man' Lee. Just damn we lost a great man.**

 **I was getting out of school getting ready to go work when I heard about this news, people. I was in disbelief and still is in disbelief. My brothers, my sister, and even my dad are upset about this news. Cause my dad grew up reading this man's comics to us like bedtime stories making us love Marvel as we grow up. I even still remember seeing this cool old man first time on the X-Men, Daredevil, and Spider-Man in my life.**

 **So all I just got to say is thank you for all of your work and time for us, Stan. And hope that you're giving the Heaven above a great time up there. Thank you again and goodbye!**


	8. Rise of the Valkyries pt2

**A/N: Oh my God! We almost near the end of The Rise of the Valkyries! Like I'm kind of sad that this one is about to end so soon but I still need to focus on my other stories and future more stories to come on this lovely 2019.**

 **This was a sad and painful month for me with school, work, and my lovely 'family'. But again The Rise of the Valkyries is nearing at its end and I hope 2019 would be great with the new stories I'll be writing. So enjoy you guys and remember to review, follow, and a favorite for my stories or me! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Centuries Ago in Vanaheim**

"Amora, how could go against my orders like that?!" Brunnhilde shouted.

She sits on her throne chair tired as she was looking down her Enchantress in disappointment with her second in command Hela by her side. She couldn't believe that her own sister had done that to the people of Jotunheim. The Valkyries are powerful yet merciful warriors in the nine realms but how the Enchantress did it in the War against Frost Giants was brute. However, she has bigger problems to worry about like the fact she is with a child now. It still blows her mind that Siegfried, the Dragon Slayer of Midgard and her soon to be husband had gotten her pregnant making they first child the first ever half-god or goddess. Only her best friend/sister/second in command Hela know about her pregnancy which is why she can't do much in the War against the Frost Giants. She was hoping to tell Siegfried and all of her friends about the news but she has to deal with Amora now.

"I don't see what the problem is, Brunnhilde?" Amora asked in a nonchalant way.

Hela growled, "The problem Enchantress is that your acts have cost us our warriors in Jotunheim!" If it was up to her she would've killed Amora for her's acts and also cause she dislikes Amora as well. Yet even way what the Enchantress did was still wrong and unforgivable.

"Yet, we still won the war against the Frost Giants, Hela. Or is it that you are simply jealous Goddess of Death?"

Before the second in command can kill the Enchantress, Brunnhilde raise her hand to silence her Valkyries and sighed, "That's not the point, Amora. Your acts in the war between the Frost Giants is unforgivable. Amora, the Enchantress you're relieved as your duty as Valkyrie."

Amora's eyes widen in shock and disbelief. Did Brunnhilde just relieve her from her duty as a Valkyrie? "What?! Why am I being-"

"Because what you did was unforgivable!" That causes the Leader of the Valkyrie to shout at the now former Valkyrie. Brunnhilde has gotten up from her throne chair walked toward Amora then hugged her. "You think this is easy for me?! I love you like you're my own sister but I can't afford to leave my other sisters because of your acts. I'm so sorry Amora but you've to leave now."

Once as Brunnhilde let go of her, Amora glared at her form leaders after all her years working and protecting those that so weak to defend themselves. She would make them all pay to start with those that she called her sisters! Then the nine realms!

"Very well then, Brunnhilde! But know this, my sister, you and those that support you will burn for this betray!"

"Are you..." Brunnhilde moves closer to hear the Enchantress better cause it to sound like she just threatens her and those that she loves. "Are you threatening me, Amora? After all these centuries of knowing and working together, you dare to threaten me?!"

"A threat? No, my dear 'sister'. This isn't a threat." Amora moves closer to the Leader of the Valkyries and glared, "This is a promise! That you and the Valkyries will all burn in hell!" As Brunnhilde stand there in shock Hela, however, pulled out her sword the Nightsword ready to kill Amora where she stands. But the Enchantress teleports from Vanaheim plotting for her revenge with her new leader.

 **Garrett Castle, England**

Skruge tapped his lover from her memories as they arrived at the Garrett Castle where the Ebony Blade hide for all of these centuries. It has seemed that the Black Knight's family would move place to place with the sword but that is a no matter could she have finally Brunnhilde's sword. As the dangerous lovers walked toward the Garrett Castle, a small troop of knights in black armor exit from the medieval castle with their swords and shields ready to fight.

"I take you're the guards for the Ebony Blade, huh?" The Enchantress asked.

"Yes, we the Knight of the great King Arthur promise to help the Black Knight against threats like you," the leader stated. "Now leave before we've no choice to put you both down."

"I highly doubt it. Skruge would you be a dear and massacre them all for me?"

The silent man nodded then walked toward the knights with his ax powering up. As the Executioner killed the knights left to right Amora just stood there watching her lover in action. From the beginning, Skruge had always been by her side since the slaying of the Valkyries. He left serving the Asgardians force, killed her former 'sisters', and even joined Surter for her. If this isn't a strong loyal romantic man than what is he?

 _'Because he trusts and loves you, Amora!'_ A familiar voice shouted causing everything around her to pause.

The ex-Valkryie's eyes widen knowing who the voice was that in her ears. However, she wouldn't dare show it toward her enemy with a smirk. _'Why? Are you jealous, Brunnhilde?!'_

From in front of her stood her former leader Brunnhilde there glaring, ' _I have no need to be jealous of the like of you, witch.'_

 _'Then what do you want? To haunt my soul until I change?! Then you're a fool to exit the gateway of Valhalla!'_

 _'Silent! I didn't come here to change you, Enchantress. I came to see your last victory before the Valkyries come and defend you.'_

 _'You lie! The Valkyries will never rise again! I killed all of them!'_

Brunnhilde smirked, _'You may not believe my words, Amora but you should know I never lie. The Rise of the Valkyries will arrive and slay those that are evil and wick down. Let your master know of this tale, Enchantress!'_

Amora growled as her fist started to glow green and glaring at her former leader. How dare this dead bitch try to trick her with those lies?! The Valkyries are dead and will stay dead! No matter what happens! She blasted the castle to the ground and as the smoke clear a black barrier stand at the center of the former building. They walked closer to the barrier as it slowly becomes the figure of a black ebony bladed sword. She grabbed the ancient evil sword from the ground and raise up to the full Moon.

"The Ebony Blade is mine!" Amora smirked in glee.

She has done it. She've finally gotten the Ebony Blade! After all of these centuries, she has finally defeated her former sister/leader by killing her lover and halfbreed bastard of a daughter. Furthermore now she and her master will finally have the nine realms.

"With the Ebony Blade, the realms will be engulfed in flames. The blood and death of the innocents would fill the dark air. And there would be no one to stop us! I'll finally enjoy my revenge against you Brunnhilde and the Valkyries!"

"Hey! Didn't anyone told you that it wrong to annihilate and vandalism!"

The Enchantress and the Executioner looked up to see a jet hovering over them. The jet was a sliver, red, and black Quinjet with a capable letter A on its side. Beside the Quinjet was a man however the man was in iron with red and golden armor in the sky. The red and golden suit of armor land a few feet from them with four others by his side. One was a man dress in a red, blue, and white suit and shield. A very tall and muscle green man with black hair in purple shorts. Another man in a black tight suit and his weapon of choice was bow and arrow. And last was a red-haired woman in a black tight suit.

"What an entrance," Amora clapped in sarcasm and smirked. "And who are your band of misfit suppose to be?"

"Unless you have been living under a rock, lady than you could know we are the Avengers," the leader Iron Man said.

"Aw, so you are the Earth's Mightiest Heroes that the nine realms sing so higher about. I'm a little disappointment to said at less. The sons of Allfather must are bored to intervene with Midgard's affairs before they meet their demise."

"Sons of the Allfather? Thor and Loki confront with you both?" The man dressed as a flag, Captain America asked.

"And as well as their lovers too."

"Jane and Darcy were there," the red-haired woman, the Black Widow glared as she has her gauntlets ready to get answers. Only fools would dare to harm the deadliest spy's friends/students. Since the Dark Elves incident, Jane had called her asking to train to be a little strong cause of the deaths that happened in Asgard. She didn't ask for any detail about the instituted from Jane or Thor but is willing to train her and Darcy. As same as she does for Pepper and Betty too.

"Yes."

"Where Hulk's friends, green lady?!" The green skinned man, Hulk demanded. Like his female comrade, if anyone dares to harm his friends they would be in a world of smash. Thor is his friend/rival, Jane and Darcy are they wife Betty's friends and he would hate to see his queen upset if her friends are hurt or kill. "Green lady, better not hurt Hulk's friends?!"

The Enchantress smirked evil, "If you're implying that we kill them then you are wrong. However, we did kill her family and her annoying little friend if that's okay."

Now that caused the Avengers' eyes to widen in shock. Did this witch just say she killed Jane's family and Darcy? The deadly couple started slowly walking toward ready to kill these five heroes that protected Midgard. Once as the shock was over it turn to rage and angry like their green-skinned friend. The archer, Hawkeye raised his bow and arrow started to fire now, "Lady you just made the Avengers' top list."

"Not if you all are dead," as she was about to swing the dark sword she whispers echo can be heard in her and her lover's ears. It was they master speaking to them.

 _'My Enchantress. My Executioner. Return to Muspellheim with the Ebony Blade. Now!'_ The Fire Demon King ordered.

 _'Why?! These mortals are in our sight! If we killed them now Midgard would be defenseless!'_ She suggested but really wanna to destroy Midgard cause Brunnhilde loved this realm so much. This would be an act of sweet revenge in her book.

 _'Don't argue with me, Enchantress. Asgard would be our first conquest the rest of the realms.'_

Amora could only glare at the Avengers as Skurge swing his ax opening a portal to Muspellheim. Before she enters the portal she glared at the Avengers one last time. "Enjoy what little moment you have, mortals! Could soon you all will burn in a Hellfire!"

As the Avengers watched them leave they didn't know if they should believe what that witch was saying. Thor beside Hulk is another strong member of the Avengers so there no way he wouldn't let anyone he cares for be killed without a fight.

"What now, Tony?" The First Avenger asked.

Ironman could only look at the sky full with stars shining so bright already having a plan. "We need to head to the Golden City of Asgard."

"Then we need to go see Erik in London," Black Widow suggested. "I've informed him."

"Thanks, Widow," they have gone to their jet and hurry to the capital of the United Kingdom.

 **Vanaheim**

Once as the green mist clear the bodies of Jane, Thor, Loki, the Black Knight, and Gin appear in a forest covering an old looking castle. They looked around trying to figure out: wherein the nine realms did the Goddess of Death send them?

"Okay does anyone know where we are?" Jane asked.

The Black Knight and Gin shock their head no while the brothers continue to look around.

"I believe we're in Vanaheim, Jane," Thor replied unsure himself. He had been around Asgard's sister-realm his whole life but never seems these place before. This castle doesn't look ancient like Asgard's so it is much centuries younger than it.

"Yet a part of Vanaheim that we never explore," Loki added.

"Cause that castle is forbidden to all that come near it," a voice shouted.

Everyone turn around and see it was Sif, the Goddess of War and the Warriors Three riding on horses coming to them.

"Sif, Warriors Three," Thor greeted with a nod while smile and hugging his friends. "I am glad to see allies than enemies for once."

"Greeting to you as well, Thor!" Volstagg greeted then looked at Jane and the others. "I see you've brought your lovely Lady Jane and more friends."

"Indeed with more news to tell," Thor started to explain everything to his friends about all that happens to them in one day. About the Ebony Blade. About the Enchantress and the Executioner working for the Fire Demon King of Muspelheim. And about Jane really is the daughter of First Valkyrie Leader Brunnhilde and that surprise them the most.

"You are the child of Brunnhilde, the first Leader of the Valkyrie?" Volstagg asked the third time still in wonder and shock.

"Yes," Jane replied for the third time in annoy. She never was friendly with Thor's friends to the fact she feels that there has no respect for her cause she was a 'mortal' and causes she was responsible for their queen and other soldiers died. And to this day she still feels responsible for those deaths especially the queen. Even if it was a day the Queen of Asgard was the only person that shows her kindness while being there.

Being the oldest then everyone in the group, he remembers how deadly the Valkyries was in their time for war and practices. And to now learn that his friend's lover is the daughter of that goddess that would give Odin Hell on the battlefield would be Hell to pay once when death caught him. In a flash, the old god dropped to one knee pull out his weapon hold it in both of his hands and bow his head. "Please forgive me for my acts towards you, Lady Jane. Please take my weapon as a symbol of our new friendship."

It surprises and amuses everyone seeing Volstagg bowing in fear and respect toward Jane. Now acknowledging that she wasn't just a mortal anymore that she was now would be acknowledging know as Jane, the daughter of Brunnhilde. That would be pretty scary for anyone that would enter Valhalla someday.

"Uh, thanks but you can keep your weapon, Volstagg," Jane stated.

"Then I will modest show you the honor and respect as the same as your mother if she was here."

"Again thank. And can you please stand up and put your weapon away?"

Volstagg quick gotten up, "Of course, Lady Jane!"

Fandral chucked and petted Thor's shoulder, "This must be the real reason why your heart only beats for your Lady, Thor. You are a lucky man, son of Odin."

Hogun chuckled and shook his head in assuming. However, the Goddess of War was secret angry about the news. All her years of training and believing that she would be the one to find Brunnhilde's treasure and reform the Valkyrie was all just a fairy tale. And now founding out that Thor's little mortal is the daughter and the treasure of Brunnhilde. That pissed her off even more. But she kept her emotions in check and place an emotionless face now.

She turns toward the God of Thunder and asked, "What is the plan now Thor?"

"I don't know why Hela bring us here, Lady Sif," Thor replied. "There has to be a reason why she places us here."

"Maybe cause this was her home as well," Black Knight suggested. "Maybe the Goddess of Death is telling-" He stopped his sentence and up to the sky in fear. "She found it! The Enchantress had found the Ebony Blade!"

Everyone gasped in worry now. If Enchantress really did have the Ebony Blade now? Then there no doubt that she and Skruge would return to Muspelheim and give the sword to their master. And who knows when the Fire Demon King is going to rage war on the realms? Today? Tomorrow? A month? You don't know the mindset of a Fire Demon. There would need a plan now!

"Then maybe we should- Wait where did Lady Jane go?" Gin asked just now notice that her princess wasn't in the group anymore.

Everyone turns around to see the half-Goddess entering the castle all by herself.

"Jane!" Thor shouted as he chases after his lover.

"No Thor wait!" Volstagg tired to warm his friend but it was too late. As Thor was right behind her he was suddenly push back while screaming in pain. He then landed between his friends looking confused and still hurt.

"By Odin's beard what was that?"

"That was a barrier, my friend," Volstagg replied as he helps Thor up to his feet.

Fandral gasped, "That part of the legend is the truth!"

Thor grunted in frustration as he remembers the stories his father would tell about the Valkyries. How these amazing women created a barrier that protected their realm from the eyes of men and from those that was their enemies as well. He always thought that since people start living here all would be discover about this realm. Guess not. And if he remembers his father's stories as he should he would know that only female can enter thought the Valkyrie's magic.

He looked at the other two female that was there and ordered, "Sif, Gin follow and protect her!"

"Right!" Sif ran after her while Gin transforms into a hawk and flew after Jane. Once they enter the old castle the door closed with a loud slam and the barrier still showing around the castle.

None dare to say a single word or make a sound fearing that the God of Thunder would unleash his wrath upon them. Not even the God of Mischief would not dare to crack a joke just to lighten his brother's emotions. However, he used all of the courage in him to speak for their next step.

"Brother," Thor looked up as he heard his brother called him. "We need to leave for Asgard and inform Father Odin. Now."

As much as he didn't want to leave Jane and the others here he knows it was the right move to do. _'Please be safe my love,'_ Thor sighed as raise his hammer and call upon The Guardian of Asgard to sent them home.

Jane couldn't believe that this place was the home of her mother and the Valkyries. Even there the castle looks old on the outside but in the inside, it looks so new like her mother's castle back on Earth. So many paints of every member of the Valkyries. From their leader to ever battles the Valkyries have ever been involved in. This place makes her feel like she belongs here. It almost feels like-

"It's been so long since I've seen my home," Sif stated as she continued to admire the paints of those she would've to call sisters and aunts in the battlefield.

"Home," Jane repeated while looking down. Growing up as a kid she would always feel different than the other children. But since meeting Thor and being part of his world, she never felt more alive than ever. "This would've been my home?"

"Of course this would be your home, my child," a familiar voice replied. The ladies turned around to see who was that speaking to Jane and was in shock. There standing there was the First Leader of the Valkyries and Mother of Jane, Brunnhilde smiling at them. "It's so great to see you again, my Janice."

Sif and Gin fallen to their knees and bowed head in respect. Even if that was a spirit of the First Leader of Valkyries that woman is still a founder of the first female group of hero. However, the young scientist was still standing there staring at Brunnhilde.

"Are you really Brunnhilde?" Jane asked. "Are you really my mother?"

The First Leader of Valkyrie cause only walked close to Jane with a stare. From the day her daughter enter this world, she had watched Jane become a strong, intelligent, beautiful young woman. Not only she an intelligent woman she didn't back down from Odin or Malekith. Even given the King of the Asgard's sons a good slapping on the face. And she couldn't be more proud of her daughter for standing her ground against the Gods as a 'mortal'.

Brunnhilde smiled as she touched Jane's check, "Indeed. I'm your mother."

Jane gasped softly once feeling her mother's touches on her face. So warm. So loving. As she was about to touch her mother's hand, she felt her own check instead of her mother's hand. Jane gasped in shock while Brunnhilde back away in sadden. She sighed in defend then smile sadly, "Even with all of this dark magic there is you still won't be able to touch them. I'm sorry, my Janice."

Jane didn't say anything as she was looking down hiding her face. No one could see the burning hatred that is in Jane's eyes. The Enchantress had taken everything from her; her mother, her father, her best friend, and the truth about her life. She wants to make that bitch pay for all the wrong she has done. That a promise.

"You got those fire in your eyes, Janice," Jane looked up to see her mother saying that. "Never let revenge lead you. Or you would be lost and alone forever."

"Then what should I do?"

Brunnhilde disappears then reappear by a wall, "Come with me, ladies. We don't have much time to waste." She pushed the wall causing it to rise up showing a secret pathway. Once as they enter the pathway, the wall slammed down shielding them in the darkness. Second late torches of fire started to let up showing nine tall statutes circling a fire pit, Brunnhilde smiled as there started to walk toward the statutes, "I may have started the Valkyries but it was it these brave beautiful women. The very first squad of the Valkyries of the nine realms."

Everyone looked amazing seeing the original Valkyries standing tall with their name, code names, weapons, and realms there too. Eir, the Scout, Bow & Arrow of Light, and the Valkyrie of Alfeim. Brunnhilde, the Leader, the Ebony Blade, and the Valkyrie of Asgard. Hela, the Death, the Nightsword, and the Valkyrie of Hel. Randgrid, the Gaint, the Casket of Ancient Winters, and the Valkyrie of Jotunheim. Kara, the Brave, the Spear & the Shield of Power, and the Valkyrie of Midgard. Bergljot, the Blaze, the Sword of Twilight, and the Valkyrie of Muspelheim. Skalmold, the Weapon Maker, the Die Star Hammer, and the Valkyrie of Nidavellir. Mist, the Last, Master of Magic, and the Valkyrie of Svartalfheim. And last Reginleif, the Peace, the Lasso of Wisdom, and the Valkyrie of Vanaheim.

"Why are we down here?" Jane asked.

"Cause you doubt and blame yourself, my child."

"Doubt? Blame? I don't-"

"Oh please, Jane! I'm a dead woman that watch over you your own life and I know when those emotions enter your mind."

"Then what you suggest we do about that, Lady Brunnhilde?" Gin asked.

"She would've to go near the fire pit and face her trial alone."

Jane stared at the pit but understand what she needs to do. She needs to face her fear if she wants to win against the Enchantress. She walked toward the pit, sat near it, and started to stare at the flames dancing. A minute passed and nothing happens to her. "I didn't think it... work," she turns around to see no one there anymore just the darkness as the fire pit soon disappears as well.

The darkness soon starting to have faded as light and color started to appear. It doesn't like Asgard but does look like a burning Hell with the sky dark and smoky. The smell of fire, blood, fresh, and death was in the air. The scream and cry of anyone in distress or in delight can be heard. Despite all of the Hell that was going around her she was trying to help the people but couldn't as her hands when through her.

"An illusion?"

"No, the past of Vanaheim."

Jane turned around to see her mother standing there. Instead of looking like her spirit form she stands there in color and alive.

"The past?"

"Yes, and the destruction of the Valkyries that I cause."

"You? How did you cause the Valkyries death?"

"After the War against the Frost Giants, the Council decided that Amora must be killed for her crime. However, it was I that decided she would be banishment instead of meeting death by the Council."

"But?"

"She returns with her lover, her new leader, and his army." Imagine started to change showing the evil couple and the fire demons slaying the every Valkyrie; young and old being annihilated by them. It was so painful to watch that Jane turn away from the massacre.

"I too know what it likes, Jane," Jane looked right at her mother's eyes in shock. Does she understand what it likes to feel responsible for other death? "Yes, I fail to kill Amora and in the end she killed us. Even after the battle, I still feel responsible for my sisters' death. They found out I was expecting you and wanted me to leave while fighting them. But in the end, I still carry the blame for their death like you're doing!"

"And I don't want that type of responsible! I just don't know if I can... Do it."

"You're powerful than you-"

"Powerful? No, it was my intelligent that what saves Thor and everyone! Without that, I'm nothing more than Jane." She isn't like Pepper in her Rescue suit, Betty as the Red She-Hulk, or Natasha as the Black Widow. She isn't like them and doesn't have what they have. The willpower to fight the good fight.

"My child," Brunnhilde touched her daughter's chin then raise her head up and smile. "Maybe your intelligent is what makes you powerful."

"My intelligent?"

"Yes, we didn't name you Janice, the Goddess of Knowledge."

"We?"

"Of course, we did," Jane turn sees instead of the Valkyrie's castle in flames it was her father's home in Norwich, Norfolk where her father still in his true form coming toward them.

"Dad/Siegfried," the women smiled and hugged the man.

Siegfried smile while hugged them back, "My ladies. It so great to see you back in my arms again."

"The same can be said, my love," the First Leader of Valkyries said as she leans closer to her husband.

"Dad, I'm so sorry," Jane apologize as she started to cry. "I wish I could've done something to help-"

"My daughter, I would've done it over and over for you and Darcy safety. So please don't cry over mine and those that fight for death. Learn from it and let it make you stronger."

"But-"

"But nothing Jane, we and others believe in you and your ability. And now you must come the battle for the greater good."

"I just don't know if I can do this alone."

Brunnhilde chuckled as she hugged her daughter, "My silly daughter, you would never be alone. You've us, your friends, and your lover Thor. That I approve for your hand in marriage."

"I agree as well, my wife," the Dragon Slayer agreed with a smile and hugged his ladies as well.

Jane looked down blushing in embarrassment and joy. Even in a spiritual form, her parents would still embarrass her yet she is glad had approved of Thor to let him be her future husband. That is the greatest thing a daughter ever want to hear from both her parents. However, her parents were right she has the support of Thor and her friends by her side to face evil down. "Thank you guys so much."

The First Leader of the Valkyries and the Dragon Slayer could only smile at their daughter as they started to fade away. As much as they wanted to spend time with her as a real family they know she is needed against the Fire Demons. As the sparkling ashes of Jane's parents spread all over her, the famous ceremonial armor of the Valkyrie with a blue cape over her right shoulder and badges on each of her shoulders. On the badge, it said 'Child of Midgard' the place she was born and raised. Her real home. While the other one said, 'Daughter of Brunnhilde and Seigfried' to show the world who was her parents. As the ashes continue to spread on her, something in her body and mind started to unlock. She started to feel powerful and confident than her old self. She feels ready for the fight. The doors open as she walked out to see Gin, Sif, and a familiar woman waiting in the throne room. The familiar woman almost looked like-

"Darcy?"

Darcy turned around to see her best friend standing there in new armor as well. She ran toward her best friend and started to hug her, "Jane! You're back!"

Jane hugged her back while scoffing then let go, "Hela brought you back to us?!"

"Yeah, and must be her Valkyrie of Hel for all of eternity. So yeah I'm back."

The young woman could only smile and rolled her eyes at Darcy's calm personality. She looked around again to see Thor and the others wasn't there. "Where are Thor and the others?"

"In Asgard," Sif replied. "Making battle plans against Muspelhiem as we speak."

"Good," she said as she watched the full Moon and stars shine in the dark sky. She pulls out her Dragonfang and pointed at the direction of Asgard glaring. "Cause this time the Valkyries wouldn't miss this war."

* * *

 **A/N: And here we're at the ending for this chapter! I hope everyone enjoys and remembers to favorite, follow, or review this story or my other stories! Later.**


End file.
